Family Planning
by Nephila
Summary: Second story for Christmas in July! It's Christmas time in the Cullen household. Harry has spent many holidays with his new family, but this one is special. This Christmas he wants more. Suggested future m-preg, Jasper/Harry lovin... rated M for a reason.


Hi there folks! Here's another Christmas in July story for you. As always I would like to give a big thank you to Lynnwiley for being my beta. You are amazing sweetness! Now... On with the story!

* * *

Harry stretched as he began to wake up. The covers pulled down away from his shoulders and he shivered as he pulled them back up. He smiled as he looked around his room… no their room now. His most precious belongings mingled with his husband's multitude of war books and memorabilia covering every inch of the cluttered room and overstuffed book shelves. His eyes landed on the leather chaise sat by the large windows. He could spend eternity just sitting in it while listening to his husband play his guitar. It seemed to be the only area in the room not filled with stuff. But no matter how cluttered and hectic their space was it all seemed to fit, and he felt that his life couldn't have been any more perfect.

Standing up he pulled a blanket around his shoulders and went to curl up on the chaise. Their room had a beautiful view of the backyard that led into the forest. Hearing a roar and the sound of stones hitting together he looked in the direction of the noise and smiled at the picture in front of him. His husband ran around the backyard with his much larger brother chasing after him, they were tackling each other and having fun. The snow seemed to not bother them in the least. Harry shook his head at his last thought. Of course it wouldn't… they are vampires after all.

He saw his husband glance toward him before pushing Emmett off of him and making his way over. He quickly jumped the two stories to their balcony and stood on the other side of the window Harry had been gazing through. Harry grinned and got up to pop the latch before flinging it open and moving into the arms of the man he loved.

"You're cold…."

Jasper chuckled. "I am a vampire Harry… being cold is a given."

"Ha bloody ha!" Harry smacked him lightly on the chest and grimaced as the sharp sting took over his hand.

Jasper chuckled as he took hold of his love's hand and kissed it lightly. "Serves you right for abusing your poor innocent husband like that you brute!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved back into the warmth of the room, Jasper following. "So are you ready for Christmas? I know Alice took you and Emmett shopping. Did you get something for everyone?" Harry questioned innocently.

Jasper chuckled at his mate. He could feel curiosity eating at him. "Possibly… you know how hard it is to buy for Edward… He's such a diva." Harry laughed and Jasper heard a disgruntled huff from downstairs.

"I know that you know what I was asking Jasper… Stop being such a prat." Harry sent him a hard stare and crossed his arms.

"I know that you know that I know…" Harry rolled his eyes. "But you're not supposed to know what your present is before you open it. That would ruin the whole thing."

"I know…" Harry groaned at his choice of words. "But Christmas is tomorrow. Couldn't we… I don't know. Open presents early?" Harry had a hopeful twinkle in his eye. But Jasper shook his head.

"Sorry darlin but you know how Esme is. Presents are on Christmas morning. Not a second before." He kissed Harry softly on the lips, lingering for a moment. He wanted to stay like this forever. Surrounded in his husband's presence. He could feel Harry's magic seeping into his skin and flowing through him. He knew he could never grow tired of the man in his arms.

Pulling back slightly, he brushed Harrys fringe away from his eyes. "Why don't you get dressed darlin. It sounds like Esme is starting breakfast for you." Kissing Harry one last time he made his way out the door, closing it behind him.

Harry sighed as he moved to get ready for the day. He only hoped that he could last. He wanted to give his husband his gift now. Uncertainty ate at him as he pulled a shirt over his head. What if Jasper didn't like his gift? What if he left because of it? Harry felt calming waves sooth his frazzled nerves. Jasper may not know what was bothering Harry but he sure was helping the small wizard. Just the fact that his husband was willing to deal with his constantly changing emotions was enough for him to hope that this wouldn't all blow up in his face.

Later that night Everyone decided to go hunting, conveniently leaving Harry and Jasper alone in the house for a few hours. Harry got up quickly, kissing his husband on the cheek as he passed by. Jasper watched him walk down the hall into Carlisle's office and heard him rummaging around for something inside.

Curiosity piqued, he waited for his husband to make his way back. He wondered if Alice had seen whatever was about to happen. Was that why they all left?

Harry sat down next to him with a straight back and a nervous expression on his face. He took a deep breath, seemingly to calm himself, though his nervous energy remained. His emotions were all over the place, ranging from nervous to excited to depressed then hopeful. Jasper sent waves of calm at his husband and received a small smile in return.

"Jasper… I asked everyone if we could be alone tonight. I wanted it to be just you and me when I gave you your gift." Jasper was confused. All these emotions coming from his mate were because of his present?

"Whatever it is darlin, I'm sure I'll love it." He placed his hand on Harry's neck as he rubbed his thumb along his jaw. He brought forth as much love and adoration as he could in his emotions and sent them to Harry who adopted a goofy smile on his face.

Jasper chuckled as Harry shook his head and sent his husband a withering stare. Looking back down at the small wrapped gift clutched in his hands Harry's face adopted a serious expression again.

"Jasper, you know I love you, and that I want to be with you for all eternity. I know that we had planned for me to eventually be turned…" He sighed again. "I've always wanted a family. You know that. I made that perfectly clear when we began dating." Jasper nodded in agreement.

He didn't understand what was happening. Why was he saying these things. Was Harry telling him he didn't want him anymore because they couldn't start a family together? No Harry had just said that he loved him, that he wanted to be with him forever. But what if he had changed his mind. Jaspers heart sank at the thought. He didn't know what he would do without his husband.

Harry placed a hand on Jaspers thigh, seeking his husbands gaze. "I'm messing this all up. I didn't mean to make you panic. I just wanted… I thought… Here… just open it." Harry shoved the box into Jasper's hands and ducked his head.

Jasper looked down at the snowflake wrapping paper and blue bow that covered the box no bigger than his hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was inside the thing anymore. Whatever it was couldn't be good… could it? Not with the way Harry was acting at the moment.

"Harry, whatever it is we can work through it. I'm sure if we just…" Harry covered his mouth with his hand and smiled softly.

"Just open it Jasper… please?" Harry brought out his pleading face that he knew his pushover of a husband couldn't deny. Slowly he looked down at the gift and turned it over in his hands. He didn't hear anything moving around inside. There was no smell to it, although Harry could have easily covered it with magic to stop him from guessing what it was before he opened it.

Taking a deep breath he pulled off the paper and bow, leaving a plain brown looking box. It didn't look like a life changing box. Maybe he was making more out of this than there really was. Glancing at Harry and seeing the anxious look on his face he frowned. No this was definitely something very serious.

Pulling up all his courage he grasped the lid to the box and lifted it away to reveal what was hiding inside. Nestled in a bed of silk sat a small crystal vial filled with a thick purple liquid. Quirking an eyebrow, Jasper looked to his mate with curiosity.

Harry had a hopeful smile on his face as he began his explanation. "It is called Laetitia Letitia." Harry glanced up to see if the name would get a reaction. When he got none he lowered his head again. "It's a fertility potion. Basically the only one that has been known to successfully induce male pregnancy." Harry couldn't look his husband in the face. He wasn't able to see the man with his fringe over his eyes and he couldn't hear him breathing and began to panic. Had he really been so wrong to think that Jasper would want to start a family with him? His turbulent emotions started to creep up on him. Jasper didn't want to start a family with him… did that mean that he didn't want to be with him anymore either? His breathing became slightly elevated as he waited for his husband's response.

Jasper was shocked. No… that was an understatement. Jasper didn't have words for what he was. Harry wanted to start a family with him. Not adopt and raise a random child, he wanted to create a child together. Their own flesh and blood. He couldn't have been happier if he tried! Letting a bright smile cover his face he turned his head toward his husband but paused and frowned when he saw his head bowed and a plethora of negative emotions seeping from him.

Putting the gift on the table in front of them Jasper pulled Harry into his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Darlin, whatever you are thinking right now stop it." He pulled the man's face toward his own and lightly touched their lips together.

Harry hesitantly looked into Jasper's eyes. He could see the love and hope shining within their depths. A small smile pulled at his lips as he calmed down and wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck.

"You really like it? Don't say yes just to make me happy Jasper. I really want to know if you want to start a family with me. Once I take it there's no turning back." Harry tried to convey the seriousness to the man he was currently sitting on.

"Yes darlin. I do love it. And no I'm not just sayin that to make you happy. And yes…" He kissed Harry lightly on the nose. "It would make me the happiest man on earth to start a family with you."

Harry stared intently at his husband for a long while before a large grin formed on his face. "So… when do you wanna start?" He waggled his eyebrows and Jasper barked out a laugh.

Scooping up his husband he quickly walked them to their bedroom and placed Harry on the bed before settling himself on top of him and capturing Harry's lips with his own. Pulling away slightly, he moved to Harry's neck, nipping and sucking down the delectable column.

"Jasper…" Harry tried tugging at his mates shoulder but the man was too busy sucking on his apparently delicious neck to listen to him.

"Don't think I don't like what you are doing… but I thought the point was for me to get pregnant." Harry stated breathlessly, trying to get the other's attention.

Jasper stopped and looked down to his mate. "Well that's what I was working toward darlin…" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's kind of hard without the potion…" Harry smirked as his mate let his head drop before extracting himself from the bed and hurrying to get the potion.

Jasper made it to the living room and back in record time. He held the potion out to Harry who grabbed it, uncorked it, and tossed it back in one go. Harry grimaced at the taste and shivered.

"Merlin that never gets any easier!" He stuck out his tongue with a disgusted face.

Jasper chuckled as he fluidly moved back onto the bed, settling between Harry's legs once more. Leaning down he captured his mate's lips with his own in a soft steady kiss as Harry moved his hands into curly blonde hair and let out a low moan.

Jasper could feel Harrys nerves swirling around him. He had to admit that he was a little apprehensive too. This was not their first time having sex. Far from it in fact. But this time something was different. It meant so much more… if it was due to the potion or just the state of emotions he didn't know, but this time was special and he wanted to make this moment perfect.

Pulling away from Harry's warm mouth he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor before deftly undoing the button and zipper on his pants. Harry pulled him back down before he could get too far and nipped at Jaspers chin.

"That takes too long." He smirked before closing his eyes. Jasper watched, fascinated as always when Harry used magic, as both sets of their clothes seemed to melt from their bodies and disappear.

Jasper leaned down with a wicked smirk. "That works too."

Harry returned his gaze with a smirk of his own as Jasper sealed their lips together once more. Moaning in delight Harry pulled against Jasper's hips, bringing the man flush against him. Their heated bodies together once more. Harry's breath caught as he pressed himself harder against his husband and shuddered, a whine escaping the back of his throat.

Jasper quickly grabbed the lube he had placed on the bedside table and prepared his writhing husband as Harry pushed shamelessly on his husbands fingers, begging for more of the blissful contact.

Feeling his husband was ready Jasper removed his slender digits and hovered over Harry. His husband was panting, pupils blown wide in lust and a heavy blush covering his cheeks. Jasper had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Slowly he brought his lips back to his husband's as Harry mewled into his mouth, urging his husband forward. Jasper slowly pushed himself past Harry's entrance and sunk into his burning core. He had never once felt the intense waves of emotion coming from his husband and shockingly himself. It was almost too intense. He was painfully aroused and didn't know how much longer he would last.

Harry pushed himself against his husband, urging him to move and whimpered once more at the incredible feeling of Jasper inside of him. Jasper pulled back before snapping his hips forward causing Harry to cry out in need. Quickly they found a rhythm, bodies seeming to become one as Jaspers eyes took in every detail of the man moving beneath him. Absorbing every expression on Harry's face, every moan that left his lips.

Harry wrapped his legs around Jasper, begging him to move faster. Jasper, so close to finding his own release grabbed Harry's hips and picked up his pace. Harry's head fell back as he clenched the sheets in his fists, panting Jasper's name like a mantra.

Seeing his husband so close, he wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. All too soon Harry cried out his release, body clenching around Jasper, causing him to follow his husband over the edge. Slumping forward, Jasper gasped for unneeded breath as he watched Harry try to regain some control over his body. Moving forward he brought his lips to his husband's once again, moving them together in a sensual dance of need and love. Pulling back, he gazed into the green pools filled with passion that mirrored his own. He smiled as he pulled himself from Harry and moved to lay beside him. Harry quickly turned his body and pressed it to his husband's, letting Jasper pull the covers over them before wrapping his cool limbs around his torso.

"Jasper?" Harry whispered into the stillness of their room.

Jasper brought his hand up to draw light patterns over Harry's chest and stomach as he hummed in response.

"Merry Christmas." He sighed as Jasper kissed the back of his neck.

"Merry Christmas, darlin." Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile touching his lips.

* * *

Yay! Please review? Let me know what you think.


End file.
